Hourglass
by HybridGlitch
Summary: Starts at 4x21, Caroline falls into a deep depression when her mother gets brutally murdered by Silas. Her friends will stop at nothing to try and help her but maybe the only one who can really help is no longer a Mystic Falls resident.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story I've been working on for a while. It was suppose to be a one shot but I decided to split it up into a few more chapters. It's a really sad story but I plan on making it happier as it progresses, I'm new at writing fan fiction so I'm not sure if it's any good. I hope you enjoy it though! **

Time could mean many things to many people.

To some the hourglass of their existence was forever frozen, allowing them to have an unlimited source for the taking.

To others every grain of sand was precious yet fragile, once their hourglass grew empty and cessed to exist so would they, nevertheless it aloud insignificant souls to make differences in the world simply by being at the right place at the right time.

But what if you were at the wrong place at the wrong time? Or for instance someone you loved was? How can you possibly go on when their death may or may not be partly your fault?

Could time be as dark and unforgiving as it is light and good?

* * *

Her fingers gently glided across her mother's face, they were stained with blood.

"You'll be okay." She said confidently, "I can fix this."

She slid her wrist open swiftly and placed the bleeding wound in her mother's mouth, while lifting her head so the dark liquid could easily go down.

Once a decent amount trickled down her throat she pulled back to gather the frail little body in her arms, unconsciously she started rocking them back and forth.

"This is going to work." Her raspy voice whispered. "You're going to wake up."

Silence slowly enveloped them in the small room, all heartbeats were absent.

_Why isn't she waking up? My blood should be working by now._

In a flash she retrieved the first aid kit, found in her mothers bag, grabbed the needle and sunk it into her neck without hesitation until it was filled with her blood.

"This is going to work." she repeated. "This has to work."

As tears ran down her cheeks she plunged the filled vile into her mother's heart and then roughly threw it away, waiting for a response that wasn't taking place.

"Mom! Please you need to wake up." she cried.

"Mommy!" her quivering voice echoed throughout the room.

"Wake up. You need to wake up." Her arms gathered around the lifeless body, trying desperately to fix its broken form.

"Come on. You need to wake up. You need to see me graduate."

She gently picked up her mother's hand and began to rub it. "I swear I'll get you out of this town and I'll find you a nice man and..." a whimper escaped her mouth. She buried her face into the hand that no longer held a pulse and let out excruciating sobs of pain. The agony that erupted through her body was crimpling and unbearable.

"No." She weakly croaked. This couldn't be happening. She could not lose the one she loved the most in the world. She needed to fix this! But what more could she do?

Her eyes traveled down to the broken body that lay in her arms, the answer to her own question was clear.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing else could be done. It was over.

"Caroline?" a distance voice called. Slow footsteps were slowly leading their way to the living room.

"Caroline?" the voice called once more.

She felt the presence rooming threw her home but she could not make herself react, her body was numb as if it was disconnected to her mind, as if she was no longer the one controlling it. It was as if she couldn't feel, like she didn't have a care in the world.

Stefan gasped as he saw the scene unfolding before him.

Silas had struck again. Hitting home.

He warily approached his best friend who was slowly rocking Liz in her arms. As he came to stand before her, he saw that her eyes were blank, looking through him as if he wasn't even there.

Slowly he grabbed her face in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes.

"It's going to be okay."

No response was seen. She stayed completely still; the light in her eyes was completely gone. It was clear that his loving best friend was not the one found behind those icy blue eyes at the moment.

"Caroline listen to me, turning it off won't help anything."

At his words Caroline's eyes fixed on his and then landed on her mother who was still tucked under her grasp. Slowly, the numbness that spread across her skin, that enabled her to feel, started disappearing until a fresh jab of pain shot through every ceil in her body which led her to cry out in desperation.

The hands that held her face made their way behind her back and enveloped her into a hug. She buried her face in his neck and sobbed for what felt like hours.

"W- We need to s-save her." She said through sobs. "Please Stefan."

His silence confirmed what she already knew.

You couldn't save what was already gone.

Her hands weakly shoved against his chest until he releases her, they then traveled down to caress her mother's now cold hands.

"We can't leave her here." said Stefan, softly.

Tears continued to flow down her face, as she managed a slight nod.

"I know."

* * *

The days that passed after that dark and unforgiving night all but blurred together, numbness had once again taken over Caroline but not in the same way as that cruel night.

Her humanity switch had turned off without her realization for a slip second and all the pain had gone away and had been replaced with a numb sensation. Even in her dark state she knew she needed to feel humane; it was a part of who she was. She refused to become a careless monster, she refused to lose herself, it wouldn't happen, she wouldn't go down that road which led her to turn it back on immediately, inviting the pain back in once again.

The service took place 2 days after her mother's death. Elena and Bonnie had been by her side the whole time, offering her reassuring words but she didn't want to hear any of it. Call it denial if you will, but all she wanted was to have her mother back, to feel her in her arms, to be happy again.

She was in no mood to hear the town's sympathies, to hear their speeches regarding her mother. She couldn't bare it because this whole thing, her mother's death was not something she could accept any time soon. So half way through the service she left, ignoring the town's eyes as she marched out the door, ignoring Elena and Bonnie who were right on her trail.

"Caroline, we'll take you home." said Bonnie, who was a few feet behind her in the parking lot with Elena at her side.

"Or you could come crash at the boarding house." murmured Elena. "You probably don't want to be near all the memories…"

Caroline stopped abruptly and stood still. Her legs were slightly shaking in her black heels. She could hear Elena slowly approaching her.

"Please Care, say something."

She slowly turned to face her best friends. Their eyes were filled with concern, she knew all they wanted to do was help but honestly what was she supposed to say? For once in her life, she was speechless.

"What am I supposed to say?" She sounded broken even to her own ears. "That the fact that my mother is dead is my fault?" Her voice was getting louder with every word.

"She's dead because of me Elena!" Tears spilled over her cheeks, her breathing became rapid to the point where she was gasping for oxygen she didn't need.

"Caroline." a soft voice said from behind Bonnie. "It's not your fault."

She fixed her eyes on Stefan, and shook her head slightly. "It is absolutely all my fault."

"Care no." murmured Bonnie. "Silas did this, not you."

"She's right. It is not your fault." As Elena spoke she slowly began to approach her.

Caroline stepped away from her advances, her vision was now blurry, and her head was pounding as the sobs continued to rack her body.

"I-I need to be left alone."

Elena took yet another hesitant step forward. "Please Care, let us help you."

"Leave me alone!" she shouted hysterically, she then ran away as fast as her vampire speed could take her. Letting the pain and guilt take over once again.

"She won't be able to jump back from this." whispered Bonnie. "I'm afraid she's going to end up destroying herself."

Stefan and Elena shared a knowing look.

"We're not going to let that happen."

* * *

Once the three figures slowly left the parking lot, she reached into her purse and pulled out her cellphone.

She was going to follow Matt's advice. She was going to do the right thing for once even if she didn't like the blonde controlling cheerleader, she was going to call the one person who would really stop at nothing to help her. Maybe if she did this he would forgive her for destroying the last remaining doppelganger blood, she doubted it. But hey may as well try since she's trying to be a good person and all.

"What do you want?" he practically growled.

"It's Caroline."

An intake of breath was heard from the other line.

"What happened?"

"Her mother was attacked and killed."

"How is she?" his voice was filled with concern, something she wasn't use to hearing.

"How is she? " He repeated impatiently.

"Not good. I don't believe her friends will be able to save her this time."

"I'm on my way."

**I hope it wasn't too bad. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Is it worth continuing? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. It actually made me so happy! **

**Now concerning the story, I will try my best to continue it (if people actually want to read it) and the chapters will become longer once summer starts and I don't have to deal with all the school work :)**

**Anyways I hope this isn't too depressing. Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Where do you go when you've lost yourself? Where do you hide when you don't want to be found by anyone? Is there such a place where you can disappear from everything life has to offer? Is there such a place where you can disappear from yourself?

If there was, that's exactly where Caroline wanted to be. If that made her a coward then so be it. She didn't want to face the world right now; she wanted to vanish in it for she had lost absolutely everything, including herself.

Since her early days of becoming a vampire she knew that eventually her mother would grow old and die while she stayed young for all eternity and roomed the earth. But protecting the one you loved till nature took its course and having that person ripped away from you because you weren't there to protect them were two entirely different things. The first would have prepared her for the day her mother left her world, it would have obviously brought her sadness and pain but in a way it would have brought on a sense of satisfaction. Not a sense of satisfaction that her mother was gone but one where she knew she succeeded in protecting her from everything she could and that her mother didn't fall under the same faith she had, she would of lived a long human life filled with joy, and then eventually died as an old lady in her bed with people she loved around her. That's what Caroline always wanted for her mother; it was what the beloved sheriff had always deserved.

But now it was too late for happy endings, she would forever live with the pain and guilt, she would always be broken in one way or another.

She was passed the point of saving.

.

.

.

"I've looked everywhere for her today, She's nowhere to be found." said Stefan, worriedly.

Bonnie, who sat across from him in the booth with Elena at her side shrugged. "I guess I'll have to do a tracking spell later tonight."

"Maybe she needs be alone for a while." murmured Elena. "She'll come back when she's ready, she needs time."

"It's not good for her to be alone right now, she needs someone to talk to. "Bonnie nodded in agreement with Stefan's statement.

"He's right Elena, She's always there for us when we need her and now she needs us more than ever we can't just desert her."

Elena's teary gaze lifted to meet Bonnies. "I've just never seen her so broken before." The first few tears slid down her cheek, she rapidly whipped them away and stood up from the table.

"I'm going to go check at her house again."

"We'll come with you." They offered.

She shook her head. "No it's okay I'll ask Damon to come with me, you both should continue looking across town."

With that said she rushed out the door, which left Bonnie and Stefan sitting in complete silence. Pain was very evident on Stefan's face; Bonnie knew the sorrow lingering in his eyes at the present time wasn't because of Caroline's sudden disappearance; it was because of a broken heart.

Can you blame the poor guy? The love of his life was in love with his brother, they were practically rubbing their relationship in his face. What exactly do you say to make that person feel better? Because Bonnie had absolutely no clue. If Caroline were here she'd know exactly what to say. She knew how to bring happiness to the darkest places; she could make any situation brighter, except maybe her own.

"We should get going." whispered Stefan.

Bonnie got to her feet, and gave him the best smile she could manage. "Let's go check out the boarding house."

A forced smile appeared on his face as he nodded and got to his feet.

Before exiting the grill, Bonnie informed Matt who was in the middle of his shift, of Caroline's disappearance. He quickly threw off his apron and told her he'd start searching across town immediately. She gave his shoulder a tight squeeze and rushed out the door, after Stefan.

* * *

Why was he always the last one to find out about everything? Especially something as serious as this! It infuriated him!

Yes, he was the last normal human being in the group, his reflexes were slower which obviously made him the weak link but he was also the one who knew Caroline like the back of his hand, the one who could possibly have the most chances of guessing where she was.

As he sprinted towards his truck, a fear spread across his body, a fear for his dear friend, he knew she was no longer the scared little girl fighting for everyone's affections. He saw how strong she had become; in fact she was the strongest person he knew. He also knew she was no longer the type to announce her pain out in the open, to run away when things got hard, which was the cause of his fear. If she had to run, he knew it was because she was in extreme pain, agonizing pain, and he had to find her.

Because honestly how much can one person really take? After being thrown into a dark life you never asked for, after being tortured numerous times, after losing the people you cared most for. How can you pull yourself out of the darkness when you have nothing to hold on to?

Matt stopped abruptly on his tracks when he saw a blonde leaning against his truck. He squinted his eyes together as he took a few hesitant steps forward. A frown appeared on his face when he realized it wasn't the blonde he had been hoping for.

"Does my presence really disappoint you so much?"

"I thought you were Caroline." he was now at her side, unlocking the door. "Now if you don't mind I need to go look for her."

"I'll help you." said Rebekah.

He swung the door open, and let out a sigh. "No, I'll do it alone."

"I'm afraid she wasn't offering, mate."

His head whipped in the direction of the voice, Klaus stood behind his sister. A dark smirk danced across his lips.

"Now Matt, Let's begin."

* * *

Fighting.

It was a word she had become very familiar with in the past year. It was the thing she had done the most.

Fighting to stay alive, to see another day.

Fighting to keep her loved ones safe.

Fighting to keep hold of her humanity.

Fighting. Fighting. Fighting.

But now as her feet dragged along into the darkness, she became sure of one thing.

She was done fighting.

* * *

To say Matt wasn't pleased was an understatement, not only was he stuck with two originals in the refine space of his truck but they were constantly throwing death threats at each other and he was literally in between the cross fire of it all.

"Why exactly are you both in my truck again?" he said, once the heated argument had died down.

Klaus, who was at the steering wheel, turned to give him a dangerous glare, it sent shivers down his spine. "You've known Caroline your whole life, which leads me think your guess to where she's hiding would be quite accurate." The truck came to a sudden stop. "Besides your little friends won't realize your gone until tomorrow, it gives us an abundance of time."

A groan was heard from beside him. "Well can we start already?"

The dark smirk was back in its rightful place. "You heard the lady."

Matt knew telling them would be a wise choice if he wanted his head to stay attached to his body, Rebekah's so called feelings for him wouldn't stop her brother if he didn't corporate. He was sure of it.

"The only place I can really think of is the Lockwood mansion. "he immediately noticed Klaus who clenched the steering wheel harder under his grasp hopefully he wouldn't break it in half, it wasn't an expense he could afford at the moment.

The ride to the mansion was completely silent. Klaus was glaring daggers out the window; even Rebekah had the good sense to stay quiet. It was very uncomfortable situation to find yourself in. Matt had never experienced a slower car ride in his life, even considering they were driving high passed the speed limit.

Once they finally arrived at the mansions gate, the originals got out of the truck at vampire speed while Matt followed at a slightly slower pace. From far as he approached them, he noticed that both the Mikealson's were completely still and unusually quiet. Something was defiantly up which brought him to quicken his pace.

When he reached them, and followed their gaze that was fixed on something passed the gates he saw a small blonde figure sitting on the front steps of the mansion.

He saw Caroline.

He attempted to rush towards her immediately, but a pair of strong arms held him back. He gave Rebekah a confused glare and struggled to get free to no avail.

"Rebekah take him home, I'll handle this."

* * *

As she looked around the property, Caroline had her arms wrapped around her small frame, like she was trying to block out the never ending pain, guilt, and consuming numbness.

But it didn't work. It didn't even help slightly because at this point all she could think about was the bloody and bruised figure she had held in her arms, the one she had tried desperately to save, the one who was now dead.

Because of her.

Her thoughts always drifted to that one sentence.

It was because of her.

A sudden rush of complete and utter pain went through her body, relishing a cry, if that's what you could even call it, to her ears it was barely a broken whimper.

She buried her face in her hands, letting the tears flow freely.

The gate then squeaked loudly open, which lead her to look up , which lead her to fix her gaze on the one entering.

Which led her to see Klaus.

**Well I hope you liked it. I know its really really sad but at least Klaus finally found her ,right? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed or added my story to their favorites! It really encourages me to continue and it makes me sososo happy!**

**To be honest I was having a bit of trouble mapping out the rest of the story but once I read Justine's review it really inspired me for this chapter! So I would like to thank you! :)  
Just to answer time-twilight's review: No, I will not include the whole Hayley being pregnant storyline into my story! aha**

**Enjoy!**

The tears streaming down her face froze, as she took in the sight before her.

Klaus was standing across the front lot; he made no move to approach her, however his eyes were locked on her every movement.

But she knew what stood before her wasn't the original hybrid who claimed to have feelings for her. She knew what stood before her, was without a doubt a complete and utter monster with no remaining qualities left, with no humanity left.

What stood before her, was the one who ruined her happiness, who gave her a burden she would forever carry across time.

The one who stood before her was Si-

_Wait. _She mentally told herself._ This can't be real. There's no reason for him to come after me now that he's already found Bonnie._

_This is all in my head, I've gone crazy. I've been going crazy for the past days. It only makes sense._

She closed her eyes, and counted to 10 in her head. Once she opened them again, He was still there, at the exact same place but his eyes were now glowing with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

_He's really here. _

_He's real._

She jumped to her feet as a rage over took her. Yes, a few hours ago she had proclaimed to be done fighting. But now, she would show him no weakness, no fear and she would fight till he was ripped to shreds.

"What do you want?" she sneered. "What could you possibly want?"

Confusion flashed across his features, he took a small step forward. "No need to be alarmed, love. I'm only here to help."

Her hands turned to fists at her side, they shook in anger.

Help? He was here to help her? After what he's done. After he killed her mother!

"You monster." She whispered harshly. "I'll kill you, I swear I will." Tears were accumulating in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. She would not give him the satisfaction.

Klaus's face twisted in pain, as she spoke. He quickly recollected himself and croaked his head to the side, studying her.

A year ago, this was the reaction he would have expected from all of Elena's little friends, it was the reaction he knew would come. He had disrupted their lives and killed some of their own, after all. But now? This reaction made no sense, coming from her that is. A few weeks ago, she had came to him for help! Even if was simply for a dress, she had still gone to him! They had been on friendly terms before he had left.

Which lead him to come to one logical conclusion.

"You believe I'm Silas."

* * *

As they feared, she wasn't at the boarding house. The distressed phone call from Elena confirmed she wasn't at her home either.

Which left them both in the boarding house, waiting for an update from Matt, while they waited; Bonnie and Stefan assembled all the necessary objects to perform the tracking spell.

"Do you think she turned it off?" asked Bonnie, as she made a circle of candles around herself.

Stefan shook his head. "I don't think so, Caroline likes to be in control." he chuckled as he thought of his neurotic best friend before continuing seriously. "When you turn it off you lose the ability to feel emotions, you lose control of yourself." A frown was now set on his face. "When I found her that night, with Liz in her arms, she had turned it off."

A gasp from Bonnie was heard, Stefan gave her a reassuring smile before continuing.

"Sometimes when we feel unbearable pain, it automatically turns off."

"But she turned it back on." Panic was evident in her voice. Caroline's emotions hadn't been off at the funeral? Could they have been off? No, she was sure they hadn't been.

"Yes, she did as soon as she realized what had happened." He walked over to Bonnie, and crouched down on the floor beside her. "My point is that, even when her switch was flipped, her humanity had remained. She still had control over herself."

"So she won't ever fully turn it off, she won't allow herself to lose complete control."

A smile graced his lips. "Exactly."

She led out a sign. "Good, one best friend with their emotions off was enough."

The vampire at her side cringed a little at the thought; He stared at the ground, lost in his own troubled thoughts. Bonnie did the same.

The ringing of a phone interrupted the silence that had fallen throughout the room. Bonnie shot up to her feet and reached for her phone found at the bottom of her purse. The name that flashed across the screen made her smile; it was exactly the person they had been waiting to talk to.

"Matt." She greeted.

"Bonnie listen to me, I don't have much time to talk. Rebekah's just in the other room."

The smile immediately fell from her lips. "Where are you? Matt."

What in the world was the she devil doing near Matt? Why couldn't these stupid original vampires ever leave them alone? Why did they always have this urge to cause trouble?

"He's here. Klaus is in Mystic Falls and he found Caroline."

Stefan blurred over to Bonnie, and took the phone from her hands. "Where is she?"

"She's at the Lockwood-

The line suddenly cut off, they shared a worried glance.

"Go help Matt, Bonnie. I'll be at the Lockwood mansion."

* * *

Bonnie grabbed her phone and dialed Elena's number, as she drove high past the speed limit, on her way over to the Matt's house. She wasn't positive this was the place where he'd be, but at least if he wasn't there she could use one of his belongings to perform a tracking spell to locate him.

The phone in her hand kept ringing, and ringing until it went to Elena's voice mail, she groaned in frustration and threw the phone aside.

Okay, she was on her own. She could do this. She had Bennett blood coursing through her veins, she was not weak! She could save him; she would get there in time.

As she pulled into the driveway and ran towards the front door, she kept repeated one sentence, impatiently in a hushed voice over and over again.

"Please be here."

"Please be here."

"Please be here."

Her shaky hand reached for the door handle, and the door slowly opened.

As soon as she set foot inside, she could hear voices, coming from the living room. She slowly walked quietly towards the room.

"Looks like the Bennett witch has joined us." said Rebekah's oh so familiar voice.

Bonnie took a deep breath in, and entered the room. She locked gazes with Matt who was seated on the couch with Rebekah at his side.

"Bonnie what are you doing here? You should be helping Caroline!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I've already told you, my brother has no intention to hurt her."

Bonnie came to stand before her, with her arms crossed. "What exactly are his intentions then?"

The original vampire groaned. "How am I supposed to know? For some bizarre reason he cares about her." She signed dramatically. "I don't understand what he sees in her really, she's nothing special but he's here to help her!"

"We're going to help Caroline; we don't need or want his help." She gave her best glare, to the blonde sitting before her. "Now let Matt go, before I give you continuous brain aneurysms."

Rebekah's laugher echoed throughout the room. "Let him go? You speak as if I'm holding him captive."

Bonnie turned on Matt, with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to explain.

He shrugged. "She's not exactly stopping me from leaving; she just won't leave me alone until her brother calls, so that I can't go to the Lockwood mansion."

She turned her full attention back on the vampire. "Leave him alone."

Rebekah got up. "As you wish, witch. My brother and your dear little Caroline are probably long gone anyways." She turned to give Matt a timid smile. "Goodbye Matt, I apologize for my brother's rude behavior towards you." She then flashed out of the room.

Matt rose to his feet. "Well that was weird."

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, tell me about it."

His gaze suddenly hardened. "We need to hurry."

She gave him a stiff nod; they rushed outside to her car. Her phone that she had left on the seat was ringing. She opened the door for Matt and started the car before answering.

"Bonnie? What's wrong? What happened? " said Elena's panicked voice. "I'm so sorry I missed your call."

Bonnie signed in relief. "There's no time to explain, meet Matt and I at the Lockwood mansion, Stefan and Caroline should be there."

"Damon and I will be there shortly." The line then went dead.

* * *

"Oh I know you're him. " she growled. "You can't fool me this time."

Klaus frowned. Silas had made Caroline believe he was him before? What had he said to her? His expression darkened, had he hurt her? If he had he would pay. He had yet to kill Silas for stabbing him in the back with a white oat stake, but now he would make his death slow and painful for Caroline's sake.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw anger flash across his face. "What's wrong? Angry I called you out on your little act?"

Klaus took another step towards Caroline, who wore a simple black dress. The dress she had worn to her mothers funeral he assumed. "I'm not Silas, but he will pay for what he has done."

A flicker of sadness crossed her eyes; she quickly looked down at the ground and took a deep breath.

_Don't show any weakness. Be strong. _

She lifted her gaze, and met his own straight on. "Oh, he will pay for what he's done."

Without another thought, she launched for him, letting her vampire face shine through.

She tried desperately to claw at his face, to jab her hand through his rock hard chest, to inflict any kind of pain really, but his arms enveloped her before she could succeed, she trashed against him again and again, trying to get free, but it was no use he was too strong.

What had she expected? He was ancient. The oldest monster alive. She obviously didn't stand a chance.

Even if she knew her existence was coming to an end she continued to trash against him, which led him to hold her tighter. At this point she couldn't help the sobs that immerged, she knew she was going to die without avenging her mother's death and she knew even in death she wouldn't see her mother or anyone, now she would truly be completely alone.

"Shh shh, it's going to be alright, I'm here."

A familiar electric rush shot through her body, as the memory of when Klaus had found her in the school after Alaric had tortured her crossed her mind. Damn Silas for coming after her in Klaus's body! This guy really did know how to mess with somebody's head, didn't he?

"Just stop." she whimpered. "Please just stop."

She felt him stiffen just before his iron grip started to loosen its hold on her; she then heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Let her go, Klaus."

She turned her head towards her best friend, while the monsters grip automatically tightened around her once again.

"It-it isn't Klaus." She tried to say, in between sobs.

She felt herself being turned around gently, so that she was now facing the monster.

"Caroline. " he whispered softly. "It's really me."

He looked at her, like only Klaus did. Which lead her to feel extremely confused. Was this really Klaus? Or could Silas really manage to imitate that same look? How could anyone imitate that look? Even if he was two thousand years old, could he really capture that passionate gaze that Klaus only reserved for her?

Before she could continue her mental debate, he gently brushed away a lone tear that had been gliding across her face, while keeping his eyes locked on hers which completely shattered her train of thought.

She slowly turned her head away, to look at Stefan. He gave her a reassuring smile and took a few steps towards her.

"It's really him, Caroline. It's Klaus."

She turned to stare at Klaus in shock, a genuine smile spread across his face. She immediately shook his hands off of her and turned away from him.

Stefan came to stand before her, and griped her shoulders like Klaus had previously done. "Where have you been? I've been so worried." He said quickly. The hybrid that stood behind them completely left his mind.

Caroline was safe. His best friend was okay or at least she was physically. That's all that mattered right now.

She looked at him, tiredly. "I just needed to get away from everything."

He nodded in understanding. "I know its hard now but it will get better, I'll make sure it gets better."

She shook her head. "It won't." She rapidly turned away from him and Klaus and stared into the forest. "As long as he's alive, it won't get better."

"Caroline, revenge isn't the answer; don't become blinded from all this hate."

Another voice cut in before she could answer. "She deserves her revenge; in this case it is the answer besides doesn't your merry little gang want to despatch of him?"

She turned around just in time to see Stefan frown. "Yes but I don't think-

"Then its settled." said Klaus, who was now staring intently on her. "I'll help you get your revenge."

Stefan shook his head. "Caroline, we need to talk about this, come stay at the boarding house for a while, Elena and Bonnie will be there with you. They've been so worried."

She crossed her arms. "They'll just try to talk me out of it."

Klaus grinned as he came to stand beside Stefan. "You're more than welcome to stay at my mansion if you'd like." His signature smirk crossed his features. "We can begin strategizing on Silas's demise immediately."

Despite the voice screaming at the back of her mind, not to go and stay with Klaus, she nodded in agreement.

His smile grew bigger, if that was even possible. "Perfect. "

Stefan marched over to Caroline angrily, until he was standing directly in front her, so that he blocked Klaus from her view.

"This isn't a good idea; this is Klaus we're talking about."

"Precisely mate, I know all the tricks in the book. Killing Silas should be a breath of fresh air."

His gaze hardening as he stared at his best friend. "Caroline, please."

"I have to do this, Stefan." she said softly. "I need to."

Stefan let out a deep breathe. "I'm coming with you then."

A laugh was heard from behind them. "The more the merrier."

* * *

When Bonnie and Matt arrived at the Lockwood mansion, they saw Damon and Elena standing in front of the house.

They rushed out of the car and headed towards the couple. "She isn't here?" said Matt, while glancing around the property.

Damon shook his head. "My baby brother also seems to be missing."

Bonnie gasped. Oh no! What has Klaus done to them?

**Like I've said before I'm new at writing fan fiction, so I don't have a beta, I've never used one before :$ I hope it doesn't make a big difference to the story in a negative way! If anyone would like to beta this story, I'd actually really appreciate it! :)**

**anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, so sorry for the delay, kinda had a case of writers block!**

**I'd like to thank everyone once again for supporting this story! It makes me sooooo happy, and encourages me so much to keep writing! and the reviews actually help alot, they give me great ideas for future chapters. I just hope that people are enjoying the story (even if its quite depressing at times).**

**Well, here's chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

Is vengeance ever just?

Can it fill the voids that have been moulded by pain?

And if it can, are those voids filled with happiness? Or hatred?

These questions had once spiralled into Caroline's head.

How could they not?

Only a year ago, she was your typical teenager. All that ever truly worried her was finding a hot new boyfriend, getting good grades in school and trying to compete with Elena. But when she became a vampire everything completely changed, everything became a fight for her life, for the life of others, and most importantly a fight for her future, which lead her to become the strong and independent woman she was today.

But through all the mist of fighting to stay alive, she became wrapped up in the battle against Klaus which consisted of all the missions to take him down, all the plans of vengeance.

At first, when she hadn't meet him yet it had been easy to see him as only the pure evil being that Elena and Bonnie described, it had been even hard to imagine him as anything other than the cruel man everyone made him out to be which was why it was easy to go along with the acts of revenge that would allow them to finally get rid of him, to finish him off once and for all. She never thought twice about it, it was what he deserved.

Then came the day she lay dying in her bed only to be saved by none other then the devil himself. That day she had seen him in a different light. He had still been an evil being in her eyes but she had realized that he wasn't completely heartless and pure evil. There was good in him, buried deep inside his soul, it had shined through to her, she had seen the humanity that had twinkled threw his hard and stern eyes, that surprisingly had been anything but dark and monstrous that night.

That night.

The night that would forever stay engraved in her mind.

Merely a night if you thought about it, only short moments consisted in the late hours of a day that held the power to change her whole perceptive of a so called monster or better yet the world she was surrounded in. Maybe that was the night, she finally opened her eyes and saw things for what they really were, she saw the reasons to fight for her eternal life, and she saw what the world could really offer her.

As the encounters progressed, she saw more and more good, more humanity lurking behind his darkness, it lead her to start questioning these actions of vengeance that her friends tried so desperately to accomplish. She was convinced it would change everyone in a very negative way, she was convinced these thoughts of hatred were slowly ruining them, she suddenly saw all the wrong in what they were doing but she understood she had to protect her friends, they were priority.

But now.

Priority was vengeance. Questions against the act never came like they once had.

Because now, one thing was clear.

She had to kill Silas.

Better yet, she wanted to, even if that meant voids in her soul created by pain would be tarnished by all things she wasn't.

* * *

Stefan's eyes were glued to the blonde who sat across from him, in the Mikaelson mansion. He saw that she was miles away, lost in her troubled thoughts. He immediately assumed they were thoughts drowning in sorrow and hatred but to his complete surprise a small smile had suddenly appeared on her face.

Maybe she was recalling a happy memory with her mother?

_Yes. That must be it._ thought Stefan warily.

As fast as the smile had appeared it quickly faded away only to be replaced by a transparent expression that projected all the anger she directed to Silas.

He couldn't let his bubbly best friend lose herself to these thoughts that amplified her fury. He had to find a way to convince her that this wasn't the path she should take, that this wasn't the solution, that this wouldn't cease the pain, and most importantly that it wouldn't satisfy her growing anger.

But how could he do so? Wasn't that the million dollar question?

Stefan knew he had to try to talk to her when Klaus wasn't near but he would not shy away from telling Klaus exactly what he thought on the matter even if he knew in the end he'd have to get her alone (without Klaus' interference) so that she'd actually listen to him or at least consider the things he thought needed to be said, because Klaus absolutely believed in revenge. He saw no wrong in the matter. It was simply an act of punishing for those who disappointed him which is exactly why he had to get Caroline alone and try to get through to her before they went through with their crazy plan that had yet to be discussed. He had to find a way to make Caroline and maybe even Klaus understand that these actions would cause her more pain than good. He just had to, before it as too late, before his best friend would truly be lost.

Klaus stood at the far end of the room, pouring himself a glass of scotch and also analyzing everything that was taking place between the two silent vampires that sat in his living room. He could see the conflicted expression the youngest Salvatore wore, he also saw the anger and pain that Caroline was trying to hide from them both. He clenched his tumbler hard within his grip almost to a point where it would shatter, the thought alone that someone had hurt her so much infuriated him.

He just wanted to fix her, to ease her pain, to make it all go away.

Ironic isn't it? The one who excelled at causing pain and enjoyed breaking those around him would do just about anything to take this little vampires away, maybe that was why he was determined to help her get her revenge, it was the closest thing to easing her pain that he could think of. He knew Stefan would eventually interfere in their plans to take Silas down; he knew he did not want Caroline to be the one to kill him but she deserved her revenge, not only would it ease her pain but It would also honour her mother, it would make her feel so much better.

Why couldn't Stefan understand that?

It would give her a satisfaction that only revenge could bring and he would see to it that Caroline got what she deserved. She would be the one to end Silas, with or without Stefan's approval.

It was what was best for her.

* * *

Bonnie stared at the floor as Damon tried to call Stefan for what felt like the thousand time.

"Straight to voice mail, again! " he growled.

Elena slowly got to her feet, leaving a tired looking Matt on the couch, and rested her hand on Damon's shoulder.

"What would Klaus want with him?" she murmured in a worried tone.

Bonnie lifted her gaze, her eyes hardening. "The better question is, what does he want with her?"

Both vampires whipped their heads towards her, waiting for her to continue.

"He wouldn't force them to go with him, he's trying to win Caroline over, isn't he?"

Damon rubbed his temples, as a quick realization dawned on him. "They went willingly."

"Then they must be at the Mikaelson mansion, Lets go." said Matt, eagerly.

"Sit down and calm yourself, I'll be going to investigate, alone." he emphasized on the word alone, making it clear that it wasn't up for discussion, he needed to have a one on one conversation with his little brother, to whip some sense in him and in Caroline for that matter, but it needed to be done by him and him alone, that was if they were even at the mansion of course.

Elena scoffed. "You can't be serious, we're all going."

Matt nodded in agreement, and approached them both. "There's no way you're going alone."

His expression turned blank, his eyes slightly darkening. "Stay here, I'll be back soon. " with that said he turned to go only to be restrained by hands that gripped his upper biceps, he let out a sigh.

"Elena-

"Let him go ." said Bonnie, who was quite certain Stefan and Caroline's whereabouts were precisely where Matt had predicted.

Matt and Elena stared at her in shock, until Elena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure Bonnie, we'll just send Damon off to Klaus because we know how very fond he is of him."

Bonnie let out a deep breath. "You can't be near Stefan right now, Elena." You slept with his brother, and broke his heart. is what she wanted to add but simply couldn't.

The Brunette before her slowly let her hands drop to her side and looked down at her feet.

"Your right, I didn't even consider- " she stopped abruptly, unable to continue.

Soft fingers gently lifter her chin up, they slowly began to stroke her cheek.

"It will fine, I'll be fine. Just let me go talk to my brother. I'll get him and Caroline back home safely in no time." his blue eyes shined, as he gave her a half smile which she did not return.

"I'm still going. " said a determined Matt, he could still help Caroline! He needed to know she was safe. The last time he had seen her, she looked completely broken, so fragile, he couldn't get that image out of his head. He was sure it would slowly drive him mad to just sit her while he knew where she was, and he knew he could do something to help her or at least try. She would have done the same for him without a dough, He needed to be there for her.

Damon turned to give him a glare that clearly stated that he thought he was an idiot.

"I'll be back. " he said while he slowly let his grip fall from Elena's face and lead himself to the door

"Make sure, Bus boy over here stays out of my way."

He threw Elena one last reassuring look before exiting.

* * *

Caroline rested her head against her hand as she sat at the antique looking grand table, Stefan and Klaus were seated at her side. They were suppose to start planning on how to take Silas down but Stefan and Klaus had been discussing an "important matter" as Stefan had putt which was if she should be involved or not in the plans of revenge, and as in discussion she meant two angry men practically yelling at each other and occasionally throwing a death threat here and there.

Stefan was completely against her involvement, obviously, while Klaus encouraged it. She knew since Klaus was on her side she'd get her chance to kill Silas and finally get her revenge, which is why she stayed quiet while they growled at each other. There wasn't really a point and trying to reason with Stefan, his mind was set.

So why try? Why jump into a argument you had zero chances of winning?

In honesty she did understood Stefan's concerns but he still had no right to try and make decisions for her, it wasn't his call to make, besides even when she tried butting into the conversation (to try and calm down both aggravated supernatural beings) they both continued as if they hadn't heard her, which left her to sit back and hope that their argument would soon end, without anyone getting hurt that is.

"If you care for her as you say you do, don't let her do this. " said a very upset Stefan.

A half smirk danced across the hybrids lips. "It's because I care that I'm helping her, mate."

Caroline groaned into her hand. "Will you both stop talking about me like I'm not here!"

Both men ignored her once again, to her growing annoyance, and continued eagerly.

"You don't care. " sneered Stefan. "You're just trying to benefit yourself."

Klaus' smirking face turned into a dangerous glare. If looks could kill Stefan would surely be dead.

_This is going too far._ thought Caroline. _It's time to put an end to this before Klaus goes into psychopath mode and kills Stefan._

"Stop. " she said loudly. "Just Stop. Your both being ridiculous!"

She turned to glare at Stefan. "Stop trying to control me. I know you mean well but this is my decision and mine only. "

Her gaze then fixed on Klaus. "And you! Is it possible for you to have a conversation with someone without threatening to kill them or pull out their organs? "

The smirk re appeared on his face while Stefan frowned.

"Now." she continued. "The plans simple really. Klaus holds Silas down long enough for me to ripe his heart out or stake him or spray him with some magical poison potion or whatever it is that kills him and gets the job done. "

Klaus' laugher echoed across the dim room. Stefan's frown increased.

She huffed in annoyances and crossed her arms.

"I'm afraid your little plan will have to be modified, slightly. " said a teasing Klaus. "But I do appreciate your creativity. "

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the little smile that fell on her lips.

"Caroline." said a very serious voice, who clearly didn't find their current predicament amusing at all.

She croaked her head to the side, and looked at Stefan with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

He leaned in closer, while his eyes stayed very serious. "Silas is a monster. We don't even know what he's truly capable of, there might be consequences to the one who kills-

"I do know what he's capable of." she said firmly.

How could she possibly forget?

"I've seen it first hand." her voice went down to a fragile whisper. Her eyes filled with a now familiar agony.

Klaus clenched the table while shooting Stefan an angry glare as to say: Nice going idiot!

Stefan reached his hand to the side to place it over hers,trying to comfort her while Klaus abruptly shot up to his feet.

"Seems like your brother has graced us with his presence, do come in Damon."

A dark figure emerged from behind the big wooden door, he walked into the room with a confident stance.

"Hello Klaus. Nice place you got here. " He nodded towards Stefan and Caroline as to say hello.

Caroline took a deep breath in to steady herself before looking up.

"What are you doing here?"

Damon walked over to the table and sat across from her. "Glad to see you too blondie. Try calling Elena will you? She's been worried sick."

Before she could answer, Klaus sat back down and gave Damon a glare. "I don't appreciate those who barge in uninvited."

"Consider it a surprise visit." said a cocky Damon. "I have a few things to discuss with my brother and blondie over here." his gaze locked on Stefan, who quickly removed his hands from the blonde seated beside him and caught his older brothers gaze head on.

Caroline gulped down nervously, and looked between both tense brothers who were glaring at each other for reasons she wished she didn't know. Before she could think up something to say to ease the situation Klaus spoke up in an amused tone.

"Looks like Elena finally made her choice." that remarked caused the brothers to focus their glares on him and it caused Caroline's eyes to widen in shock.

The nerve of that moronic and senseless Hybrid!

"Personally I think she made the wrong choice. "

Caroline all but slapped her forehead in frustration as Damon shot up from the table in fury and pulled out a stake from the pocket of his jeans.

This course of action caused Klaus to laugh while remaining comfortably in his seat. "A wooden stake? I thought we've been over this, it can't kill me."

"No but it can still hurt you." he growled.

Caroline slowly got up, and placed her hands on her hips.

"That's enough." she groaned. "Will you all just stop all this fighting and arguing!"

Stefan also rose. "She's right, put it down Damon." he gestured towards the stake.

Damon let out a sharp laugh. "You both are siding with him now?"

Stefan shook his head and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"He's helping me take Silas down, okay? And Stefan agreed to help too."

Damon's eyes widened. "You can't be serious!"

Klaus, the only one left sitting, let out a sigh. "Caroline wants revenge and I can help her get it efficiently without going through with a plan that has more chances of failing then succeeding."

Damon's eyes penetrated his brothers'. "You're really going along with this?"

Instead of telling his older brother his truthful opinion and intentions on the matter at hand, he nodded.

"Yes I am."

"Well now that everything is cleared up, leave." There was a dangerous tone in Klaus' voice.

Damon threw the stake on the table in complete anger and veered around to leave but before he did he caught Caroline's gaze. "Do call Elena, Caroline; she deserves to know your safe." The words he spoke were innocent enough but the tone he used clearly stated that he very disappointed in her, it caused Caroline to look at her hands and feel extremely guilty.

Stefan, who looked to be fuming also rounded the corner to make his leave, Caroline gave him a sad smile as if to ask if he needed her but he firmly shook his head and left.

As she was left alone with Klaus in the large room she signed in frustration and brushed a few blonde curls behind her ear.

"You didn't have to say the things you did."

Klaus got to his feet so that they were now eyed level. "Damon deserves far worse than a few insults."

She gazed back into his intense blue orbs. "Stefan doesn't."

He smiled. "He did steal my family, if I might remind you."

Her lips curved slightly, but she managed to hide her smile. "I have to call Elena, goodnight Klaus."

He leaned into to her, while inhaling her sweet scent. "Sleep well, Caroline."

**Sorry for the boring filler chapter! Next chapters graduation, so things just might get interesting ;)**

**Oh yeah! I probably should have mentioned this before but this story is rated m for violence, not necessary smut but who knows what might happen aha.**

**Any ways, Review if you'd like.**


End file.
